Truce
by Zabira Silver
Summary: Set in Fifth year - kinda AU, but not really. Harry and Draco correspond through owls, and make a truce. But how will it work out? I'm promising a Slyth. Mexican standoff, and lotsa fluff!


Letters

_Mr. Potter – _

_I know you know who I am, you can see my name plainly on the crest, but please (yes, I said please.) read this letter through and see what I have to say._

_I don't want this rivalry to continue. I want to stop having to taunt you in the hall to keep up my appearance. I don't mean any of the insults I'm shouting at you. I'm tired of taunting you, and I'd rather leave you alone, but __you__ and your people won't leave me be. _

_Furthermore, I have to inform you that my Marking Ceremony to become a Death Eater is approaching fast, and I don't want to be one. Not in the slightest. The Bastard, Moldywarts, has tortured many people in front of me on countless occasions, to prepare me for when I must do my own torturing. However, with me, it had the opposite effect. I felt no pleasure in watching them be Crucio'd, and I want to put an end to it. I want, no need, you to destroy Voldemort. (Yes, I wrote his name. I can say it too. Surprised?) I want to help you wipe him from existence. _

_I am extending my pale hand in alliance, and perhaps friendship, once again. I am also sending a plea to you to help me, my parents and Voldemort won't be happy when they find out I don't want to join the Dark Side of the Force. (Have you ever watched star wars? I sneaked out of my house once and went to a muggle cinema, and that was playing. I loved it!)_

_I won't be a spy. I refuse to get a Dark Mark just becuase that is the only way I will get information for you. However, I do have and enormous amount of influence over the Slytherins in Hogwarts, so perhaps I can sway some to join your cause._

_Consider my extended hand, please. Reply when you have a decision. I will be waiting._

_Still waiting, _

_DM_

Harry looked up, pushed his new glasses up the bridge of his nose, put the letter down, and wandered over to the mirror. He had grown over the summer, and at six foot, two inches, he had to bend to see his face in the mirror. He had tanned from working in the garden, and his face had lost most of his baby fat, exposing delicate, high cheekbones.

Of course, the Dursleys don't let him get haircuts, because that would waste money, so his hair now needed to be kept in a ponytail. However, Harry had grown to like his hair long, and kept it loose most of the time – he knew he couldn't be mistaken for a girl.

His green eyes shone through his rimless glasses like emeralds, glowing bright in the light of the setting sun. The frames that curled behind his ears were a quarter inch thick, and a dark, lush green that complimented his eyes, which wandered back to his bed, where the letter sat, opened, begging to be replied to.

He sat down at his windowsill, which was his desk, and wrote a reply, and after first, second, third, fourth, and fifth drafts, he came up with this –

_Mr. Malfoy – _

_I accept your apology, and I shall consider your plea, however, you do realize that since I don't trust you in the slightest, the minute we get to Hogwarts I will get you to Dumbledore's office and submit you to a questioning under veritaserum._

_Now that that's said and done – you watched Star Wars? I loved that film, I'm surprised that you've seen it. Don't you feel sorry for Vader? I think Luke is too self-righteous. Anyway… _

_Why were you watching a __muggle movie__ made by __muggles__? __Muggles__ being the keyword. Aren't you supposed to hate them? I know you have something against Hermione…_

_You realize that you will have to keep up your end of the bargain and recruit the poelpe that you can – I already know that some Slytherins are either rethinking or flat-out refusing to join the Dark Side of the Force, so see if you can sway them. Can you give a list of those that you know share our views?_

_Reply the moment you're able – _

_H_

_P.S My owl is named Hedwig. I never got to see yours. _

He folded up the letter, and called Hedwig over. She hopped over, and nipped his outstretched fingers affectionately before sticking out her leg, waiting for the paper to be attatched. He tied the letter to his owl, and told her to get it to Malfoy, directly to his room if possible. "I know his parents won't like it if they find a letter from me adressed to their son."

POVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVChange

Draco watched the sunset from the white chaise lounge. Presently, he was in the gold room. He found it most relaxing. The ceiling and walls were painted a mellow gold, and the furniture was all ivory. There were potted plants next to the chestnut double doors, and a small one over a dormant fireplace. There was a piano in the corner, a Steinway 'O', which is extremely rare. Draco enjoyed playing it, when he had time. But the thing he loved most about this room were the windows. They took up almost the whole wallspace. The placing of this room was right on the edge of Draco's wing, and when he was still small, Draco had called it the lookout station, as you could see anything for miles on the Malfoy estate.

Presently, he was looking out the east window, the direction his owl had gone when he had sent his letter to Potter. Alba had returned after a day, she was quite fast. She was feeding now, in the West forest, where the most vermin were. He hadn't really expected Potter to send him a reply this soon, but still, it couldn't have hurt to send a little note with Alba saying that he was thinking it over.

He was so lost in his thoughts that Hedwig had to nip his finger quite hard to get his attention.

"Hello there, are you Potter's owl?"

Hedwig hooted an affirmative, and then flew off to the Estate's Forest to dine.

Draco opened the letter, and smiled when he read the part about Vader and Luke. He agreed with Potter, Luke was too self-righteous, too focused on the greater good.

_Potter – _

_Thank you for considering my plea, I will be most grateful for any help I can get. And yes, I completely agree with you, Luke is way too righteous. What other films have you seen? I'm going to sneak out in a few days, so I want suggestions. Anything good that's still in the cinemas?_

_You have every reason to distrust me, I only hope I can earn that trust. I agree to the Veritaserum, though I have a suspicion that it wouldn't matter if I agreed to it or not – you'd probably drag me to Dumbledore's office for the questioning by my ears, if need be._

_I do know some who have taken a stand for the Light Side, and here they are - listed in order of their year, from second year up to our year – I don't know about the first, sixth and seventh years._

_In second year – _

_Graham Pritchard – Has a younger sister in Gryffindor – where his parent were sorted into. He'll do anything to protect her._

_In third year – _

_Theodora (Teddy) Williams – She's a muggleborn witch from America. Every single Slytherin hates her, and Graham is the only person (in our house) I have ever seen with her._

_Astoria Greengrass – _

_Both of her parents are Death Eaters, but I know her older sister (she's in our year) and she told me they are both revolted at what the DE's do._

_In fourth year – _

_Lee and Richard Harper – Their family is mostly neutral, but they lean towards the Lights. Their whole family will stand on our side if things come to blows - if we convince them._

_James Rosier – His parents, Evan and Georgina Rosier were killed by Voldemort – he's got a grudge. He's on our side, no matter what._

_Bellonna Wilkes – She'll be with us because she hates what Voldy did to her best friends (Rosier is her best friend) parents._

_In our year (fifth, if you can't count) – _

_Millie Bulstrode – She's with me, no matter what. I can convince her. Her dad is a Death Eater, but not by choice, and he doesn't want the same for his wife and daughter. They both stand with us, and Mr. Bulstrode could possibly become a spy. _

_Tracey Davis - She almost convinced the sorting hat to put her in Gryffindor, but it didn't listen. Enough said._

_Theo Nott – Nott on the Dark Side! (I know, I'm so good at puns) Lately we've been sending letters back and forth, and his whole family shares my views._

_Daphne Greengrass – You already know the story. I don't feel like writing it again._

_Blaise Zabini – Like the Harpers, the Zabinis are neutral, but are disgusted at what DE's do. And he's my best friend, which might help. Just a little._

_Me – You know the story._

_That adds up to 13 students, a good amount, considering. The others I don't know about, haven't decided yet, or are total Death Eater Wannabe's. (cough, cough, Parkinson, cough, bitch, cough)_

_Alrighty, that concludes my letter._

_DM_

_P.S. – Your owl __is__ really cool. My owl is named Alba. Send your reply back with her – I bet Hedwig will be tired when she gets to you. (And no, I don't stalk you, Malfoy Manor is just really far away from everywhere else in the universe.)_

_P.P.S – When's your birthday? Mine's June fifth._

Draco noted that Hedwig was hunting, and decided to not disturb her by calling for her – he would send the letter in the morning. He hid the letter in his secret inside pocket of his shirt, so no one could take it from him in the night. Yawning, he made his way over to the chaise, and collapsed, asleep in record time.

Narcissa opened up the door to the Gold room, surprised to find her son there, sleeping peacefully. She had known her son was corresponding with Harry, and when he went to him publicly, so would she, but not before – she didn't know how what the consequences would be if Lucius found out at the wrong moment.

"I will always be with you, love." She stroked a stray bang out of her son's face before leaving the room. She would be with him, no matter what. No one would take away her son from her, not Voldemort, and not her husband.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVChange

The next night, Harry was in the garden doing his astrology homework (it was a magnificently clear night) when Hedwig came swooping back with Draco's letter.

Harry was genuinely surprised at how many Slytherins were on their side – and they had no idea about most of the first years, but Harry had a pretty good idea of the sixth and seventh years – all Voldy's followers – they already had their Dark Mark, or there was a scheduled date for their Marking Ceremony.

Also – it was incredible about how civilised Malfoy was being – and the general tone of his letters was honest and friendly, but only after Harry had submitted him to Veritaserum would he believe anything Malfoy was saying.

Lately, he had been having his doubts about Dumbledore's judgement. He would ask Draco privately (under Veritaserum) if he knew if something was up with Snape – Harry had a feeling that he was a triple spy, and that Dumbledore is the one who should watch out. Also, he would ask Dobby about Snape – he had gathered that he had spent most of his adulthood at Malfoy Manor.

Also, Ron had finally mailed him (he always forgot to) saying that they would pick him up in two days at Diagon alley, and then he would stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer.

But all this was too much for a fifteen–year–old to ponder on for too long, and thoughts of sleep soon entered his mind. He went upstairs, got into bed, and after staring at the ceiling for a while, found sleep.

NEXTNEXTNEXTNEXTMorning

Harry got up at the usual time (5:00 am) by the usual means. (By an extremely irritating alarm clock Hermione had spelled to keep ringing until the user was fully conscious.)

He got awake quite speedily, not wishing to wake the two hellhounds (Male Dursleys) up. He turned the radio on, listening to the weather forecast while gathering the ingredients for breakfast, before switching it to classical music and greasing the pan, humming to the music – Handel was playing.

Relatively soon, he had breakfast underway, and the 'sizzle – pop!' sound of bacon filled the spotless kitchen. Harry had come to like getting up in the mornings and making breakfast. Often, he found that in the mornings, Petunia was half-decent to him since Vernon wasn't there pressuring her. She often gave him small smiles before taking a pre-made iced tea out to the front porch to watch the sun rise – something both she and Harry enjoyed. All in all, mornings were the most relaxing part of the day for him.

When Dudley stumbled into the kitchen that morning, Harry already had breakfast set, and was weeding the garden when he remembered the letter Malfoy had sent. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he had totally forgotten about it, only just enough to take it upstairs with him and put it on the table – and he didn't even remember doing that, he had only noticed it this morning.

Harry decided that he would reply later that afternoon, and could think of his response in his head until then.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVChange

Millicent Bulstrode was braiding a little section of her brown hair when Alba came swooping through her french doors. (Which led to her_ personal _deck.) "Hey there, pretty thing." Millie stroked Alba's feathers, and then fed her a treat. "I'm guessing Draco told you to stay until I gave you a reply." Alba hooted merrily – she liked Millie, who spoiled her whenever she had to stay. "Well then, I guess I have to read the letter, I'm also guessing that Draco would like you back as soon as possible."

She untied the letter gently from the owl, who hopped over to the water dish.

Millie opened the letter. It read –

_Millie – _

_I have made contact with a powerful ally – one that shares our views. I want your assurance that when I floo over today (You know that our families have dinner arrangements) you will hear me through to the last word. Don't judge my ally – he doesn't bite if you don't bite him first._

_Love – _

_Draco_

LATERLATERLATERThatday

Draco flooed in at 4:00 – dinner was scheduled for seven. He had a good three hours to explain to Millie about Potter.

"Draco." A blank faced Millie greeted him – her parents were there. Lucius was just flooing in when Draco replied, "Millicent," with a totally straight face. Millie's mouth twitched, and she motioned for him to follow her. When they were well down the hallway, they both burst out laughing.

"Never, ever call me that again, if you can help it. You'll make me explode from laughing too hard!" Millie said, still suppressing giggles.

"I will never, as long as I live, get over your name!"

They walked the rest of the way to Millie's parlour in relative silence. (The silence being relative because they would often look at each other and start laughing again. However, no words were exchanged until they were safely in Millie's room, with the door closed.

"Alright, who is this person?"

"Millie, I'm afraid the walls have ears." He motioned to his notebook, which already had Harry's name written in it.

"Alright." Then she said, and very loudly, "Nevermind, I won't ask again."

Draco opened the notebook, and mock-winced. Millie's eyes widened, and she raised her eyebrow. "Are you positive, Draco?"

"Completely. But I want you to stand with me."

"You were worried about that?"

"Are you joining me?"

"Of course. Where else would I go? Wait, Blaise is with us, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, just checking." Millie said, blushing slightly.

"When you get to know him," Draco said, gesturing to the name, and ignoring Millie's blush – he had known she had a crush on Blaise for a while. That crush had once been on him – until he figured out that he wasn't really interested in girls. "He's really an all around nice bloke."

"I suppose he has to be – I know he never really liked fame…"

"I thought so too, though when I figured it out, I still hated him, and so denied it. I hope he can forgive me for all the pain I've caused him – the real culprit is my father, who was manipulating me like a marionetteer. But no more."

"Hear hear." Millie said passionately.

"Him and I have been sending letter back and forth – but it's not the same as seeing your enemy right before you. I wonder how things will work on the train."

"We won't have to wait long, I got my supplies list today – did you?"

"Yes, last night. When should we go to Diagon Alley?"

"We?"

"If you don't want me to come..."

"No, no, it's fine, I'm just wondering what you're going to do with me… I have a feeling you've got something planned…"

"I think I've figured out your preference – down to an exact person. This person, I think, is going to need a lot of convincing to start trusting you and loving you back, therefore – " Millie held her breath,

"Yes, Millie? I don't have all day."

"You shall need an entire new wardrobe!"

"Miiiiliiieeee….."

"Don't start. We're going this Thursday, and we're going into Muggle London as well – they have some pretty sexy stuff there."

Draco groaned. "Why did I choose you as a best friend?"

Millie just grinned cheekily and said, "I think dinner's ready." Before skipping off to join their parents.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVChange

Harry looked over his supplies list – he would ask Petunia to drive him into London – arrangements with Ron were already made. The arranged date for the Weasly pickup was this week, on Thursday, when things got quiet before Friday.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes, boy?" Petunia did not say this harshly, but she said it almost affectionately.

"I was wondering if you could get me into London on Thursday, I need to get my school supplies."

"Certainly. I have errands to run there anyway, and friends to catch up with… won't you need a ride home?"

"I'm having a friend picking me up and taking me to his house for the last couple days of the holiday."

"Alright. Make sure you're all packed before we go tomorrow."

"Yes aunt Petunia."


End file.
